In a turbomachine, such as a turbine, a working fluid is compressed to a high-pressure and then forced between nozzle vanes on a stator to blades of a rotor, which transfers energy from the working fluid to a shaft attached to the rotor. This energy transfer may also create noise. The noise may be created in any of several manners, including when the rotor vibrates in reaction to forces applied by the working fluid on the blades. The working fluid is channeled toward the blades by the nozzle vanes of the stator. In channeling the working fluid, the nozzle vanes also create wakes in the working fluid. Each wake represents an area of decreased velocity in the working fluid relative to the free stream velocity, and therefore, the working fluid in the wakes causes a change in the force on the blades. After the blade passes through the wake, the force applied by the working fluid returns to a relatively constant level until the blade reaches the next wake. This periodic change in forces may cause vibration. The nozzle vanes are generally uniformly spaced apart, so a given blade engages the wakes at a relatively constant rate. This periodic engagement of the wakes can cause a concentration of the vibration energy at a single frequency, thereby focusing substantially all of the vibration energy into a peak amplitude, and maximizing the amplitude of the noise. Thus, there is a need for an arrangement of nozzle vanes on the stator that spreads the vibration energy among two or more frequencies, instead of focusing all of the vibration at a single frequency, without causing imbalance or unnecessary axial thrust.